Metal Gear Fiction
by tsugamuyamato
Summary: Hello everybody! Here it is my very first post here. This time I'd like to make crossover story between two spy-themed video games, Metal Gear Solid and Spy Fiction. Many fans thought that Spy Fiction was a rip-off of Metal Gear Solid 2. I actually agree, just by looking at the cutscenes and playing some level. So, here it is my first work..


Part I: Encounter

American government is in a pinch. Three important people of the country; DARPA chief Donald Anderson, Armstech President Kenneth Bakker and NanotechDyne Inc scientist, Forrest Kaysen were kidnapped by a terrorist organization the so called "FOX-ENIGMA" which located in Shadow Moses, one of an island located near Alaska. This organization threatened U.S Government, if they don't give 1 billion dollar within 24 hours, they will launch biological weapon called "LAHDER" launched by T-REX shaped bipedal tank named Metal Gear Rex all over U.S

S.E.A (Special Execution Agency) send their three best agents; Billy Bishop, Sheila Crawford, and Nicklaus Nigthwood to Shadow Moses to save those three hostages, as well as to stop insane action done by the organization that used to be two separate groups, Fox-Hound and Enigma. After they do halo jump from C-130 Hercules, they land at a hill near Shadow Moses.

"Nicklaus! Infiltrate the underground tunnel of the base. While I and Sheila will take care of those genome soldiers here."

"Oriitee guys! Don't forget our own parts of this mission. And more importantly, SLIP IN UNNOTICED! Otherwise guards will trigger the alarms once we're spotted.

BACK IN THE HOLE GUYS!

They always shout these words right before starting a mission.

Meanwhile near the helipad...

"A Hind-D? What's a Russian gunship doing here?" A guy mutters at himself. He seems to know the person inside that Russian Helicopter. Feeling uncertain about field's condition, he directly contacts his commander.

"Snake, what's going on?"

That probably-codenamed-Snake-guy directly reports the latest condition

"Commander, I've found a Hind-D helicopter! What could it mean?"

Unfortunately, he himself didn't know who he is. All he says is to continue the mission; saving the DARPA chief, Armstech President, and Nanotech Dyne Inc. scientist. It seems those hostages will be lucky this time thanks to the three rescuers.

"How about my disguise? Do I now look like a man?"

Sheila tries to convince Billy that her genome soldier's disguise won't be revealed.

"Hem…OK! But watch your step and butt! Try what I've taught to you last month ok?"

"What do you mean "watch your step and butt, heh?"

Sheila seems unpleasant with what Billy said to her. But there is no time for arguing this time. Without any doubt, they met another genome soldiers inside the tank hangar. They try to synchronize with them, so that the highest security level can be breached. They also try not to get to close with another genome soldiers, in case they will suspect them as intruders.

Snake passed through the main ventilation. He then go to B-1 level of tank hangar where Donald Anderson was held. Right in front of the door, two genome soldiers seem so serious watching their surroundings. Realizing danger is near, Snake walk silently behind them and directly point his Socom at their back.

"Freeze, or I'll take you both out!"

"A-a-arite.."

"Huh, you're a girl? Open your mask!"

Snake seems surprised with her. He feels that the girl is not one of the genome soldiers.

"Wait! I do know who you are! You're…legendary Solid Snake right?"

Another soldier who actually Billy suddenly shout at Snake

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? And what's your purpose here?" Snake shouts while pointing his Socom, now right in front of them

"My name is Billy Bishop. I am from SEA. My mission here is to save Donald Anderson, Kenneth Baker, and Forrest Kaysen. And what's yours, sir?"

" THAT IS MY LINE! And what is that SEA? I've never heard of it."

Snake got a codec call. Colonel Campbell tell that this time, Snake is not alone. Billy, Sheila, and Nicklaus will help him to rescue the hostages. Campbell says that SEA know a lot of information about some ex members of Enigma. Snake had no choice but to "share his action" with SEA.

"Allright…But never get on my way about my personal bussiness!"

"What is that?"

"Not only "is that". A lot of things happened. You don't need to know! Let's just hurry up and finish this mission!"

To be continued...


End file.
